


The Ribbon

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Kristen Machina</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Missy

 

 

The seventh year of New Thundera was drawing to a close, and Cat's Lair was in full-blown holiday mode. The lion's head of the palace sported a gigantic wreath of holly-vine, interwoven with hundreds of twinkling lights. The early sunsets allowed the city to show off its own light show. Stores were festooned with loud, multicolored signs, inviting those last-minute shoppers to take them up on the last of the Solstice stock. The chapel windows glowed with soft candlelight, inviting the more spiritual to reflect on the true meaning of Year's End. Individual houses greeted visitors with blinking lights and messages of good health and many wishes come true.

Wily-Kit sat by the window, holding her cup of hot, blackberry wine, stirring it with a ginger stick. The young university student, the third youngest of the Thundercats, stared out over the city, mesmerized by the beauty of a city of twinkling lights, yet lost in memory of Solstices past.

She seemed oblivious to the loud merriment made by the rest of the household. The Thundercats invited dozens of their closest friends for Solstice. Wily-Kit's twin brother, Wily-Kat, was holding a holiday jam session with his classmates, as they banged out raucous versions of old Thunderian folk songs. Panthro's laughter reverberated through the hall like the engine of the tank, as he entertained the party with hilarious, even mildly embarrasing stories of holiday parties past. Cheetara was uncontrollably giggling-she had indulged in a bit too much razz-berry wine. Fortunately, Tygra was by her side, keeping her steady with one arm around her waist. Bengali and Pumyra were chasing the baby around the room, as their little one was showing off his latest, loudest toy, thanks to "Grandpa" Lynxo.

She nearly dropped her wine glass onto her feet when a hand suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry," an embarrassed voice accompanied that big, strong hand. "Didn't mean to spook you."

"If I had scalded myself," Wily-Kit turned her head, as Lion-o gave her an apologetic kiss on the cheek, "you're getting nothing for next Solstice."

"Aw," Lion-o whined playfully, "and I look forward to your gifts the most each year." The tall, handsome, muscular lion wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. He was eight years older than she was, a strange situation considered she used to be older than him.

"Oh really?" Wily-Kit said with a short purr. "You really like my ragged bits of hand-made junk?"

When they were still children together, Wily-Kit made trinkets out of scrap leather, bits of cloth and boot-string. They were either sling-shots or eye-patches, depending on Wily-Kit's whims. Lion-o always loved them. When Lion-o became an adult, and Wily-Kit stayed a child, suddenly the young girl felt her gifts were too inadequate, too poorly made, for a king.

Now they were both adults, sitting side by side in a big armchair by the window. Their courtship was still unknown except to those closest to them. It would make little sense to anyone else other than the Thundercats, who knew them, who watched them grow up.

Lion-o presented the young woman with a shiny red box, tied simply with black ribbon-royal colors.

"Lion-o " Wily-Kit scolded him, holding her face in her hands. "We promised no gifts this year I haven't had any time to shop, and I'm spent any money I had this year on books and supplies, and we said that camping trip was our mutual gift to..."

"Calm down, sheesh " Lion-o raised his hands defensively. "I don't expect anything in return, but I would like very much if you would open this box."

The sincerity in Lion-o's face urged Wily-Kit to untie the ribbon, and with a deep sigh, lift the lid. What she found inside shocked her.

"You..." Wily-Kit's tried to find the words, "I thought it was...where did you...how did you find this?"

"I was hoping you'd remember it," Lion-o sat next to her. "It's the first Solstice present you ever gave me."

***

Wily-Kit was four years old. Like most children on Thundera, she and her brother counted the days until the Solstice. They tore into their boxes, tagged with their names and color-coded (the similarity of their names caused much confusion, and sometimes disappointment if the child received the wrong gift. Who knew Wily-Kat liked his sister's rag doll?) They was lots of sweets and cakes, and the grown-ups drank a purple drink which the children were not allowed to touch.

"Why can't we get presents every night?" Wily-Kat, her twin brother, asked, as he tossed around his brand new Glow-Ball.

"Because it is not about getting presents," Jaga answered, as he serenely lounged in a big, cushioned armchair by the fireplace. "It is about giving to others, and the joy we receive from giving to others."

Wily-Kat blinked for a moment, trying to understand. He then retorted, "I like getting presents better "

"Wily-Kat " Tygra admonished the little boy. "Don't be selfish "

"I'm not a shell-fish, I'm a boy " Wily-Kat whined. "Fish swim in the water."

Tygra looked confused, but Jaga chuckled. The Lord of the Thundercats was amused by both the little kitten's smart mouth and innocent incomprehension.

Wily-Kit, holding her new doll, had a better understanding of Jaga's words. "Mister Jaga, do we have to give a presents to everybody, too?"

"Well," Jaga stroked his beard, "you're too little to be expected to buy presents, so you don't have to, right now. Someday, when you're able to, you'll want to give a little happiness back to those who need it the most."

Jaga turned his head to the toddler sitting on the king's lap. Lion-o was more enthralled with his big red box than the stuffed toy bear that was inside. The two-year-old wore the box like a gladiator's helmet, barely containing his wild red hair. His daddy, Claudis, stared blank-eyed ahead, but smiled as he held the little boy on his knee.

Wily-Kit understood that Claudis had not been very happy lately. There had been much sadness and weeping in Cat's Lair over the past year. The Queen, Lion-o's mother, passed away only months earlier. The King seemed very sad and quiet ever since, only smiling when Lion-o was near. The twins, too, were very sad when they were told that the pretty lady with long, red hair, the lady who read them stories during the day and sang lullabies at night, was gone forever.

Wily-Kit looked at her boxes, and an idea sprang into her little head. She took off the ribbon from her box, and the box of her brother's, over Wily-Kat's loud protest.

"Hey That's mine MISTER JAGA Kit's stealing " Wily-Kat screamed, trying to grab the ribbons out of her hands.

"I'm making a present for Lion-o, so he won't be sad about his mommy," Wily-Kit waved the ribbons out of his reach. "Mister Jaga, can I have another ribbon, please?"

Jaga was pleased by Wily-Kit's generosity, "What do you intent to make?"

"A jump rope " Wily-Kit replied with a bounce. "Miss Cheetara taught me how to make a braid "

"But Lion-o is not old enough to jump rope," Jaga said. "He has just mastered walking."

"I can teach him," Wily-Kit smiled. "I'm smart "

Jaga laughed, "Yes you are, and determined, too " The old Lord found a spare ribbon from a discarded box, and sat Wily-Kit on his knee. His old hands helping her tiny ones, Jaga and the little kitten wove a braid of red, blue and gold. Once complete, Wily-Kit jumped off of Jaga's lap, thanked him, and ran over to Lion-o. The red-headed toddler was still playing with the box on the floor by Claudis' feet.

"Lion-o, look what I made " Wily-Kit held one end of the braid, as the other end dropped to the floor. Lion-o seemed to pay no attention, his head buried in the depths of his shiny box.  
"Is that you, little Miss Wily-Kit?" Claudis spoke. "Lion-o, my boy, say hello " The King tapped the little boy on the head gently, then pulled the box off the little boy's head. The lion cub made a indignant squeak and a pout-he did not appreciate being interrupted.

Wily-Kit wiggled the braid again, and the shininess of the ribbons caught Lion-o's eye. The toddler grabbed the ribbon, and tried to tug it out of Wily-Kit's hands.

"See, Mister Jaga?" Wily-Kit pointed, "he wants to play jump-rope "

Wily-Kit let go, as Lion-o squealed and giggled, shaking the shiny ribbons in his hand.

"He's happy " Wily-Kit bounced with joy.

"You see, my child?" Jaga said with a smile and a nod, "The real joy comes from giving, not just from receiving."

Wily-Kat pouted guiltily and continued to bounce his Glow-Ball on the floor.

"I'm gonna make Lion-o a present every year " Wily-Kit proclaimed, as the little boy tasted her gift.

***

"I can't believe you kept this ribbon " Wily-Kit looked at the tattered and frayed tangle of old holiday braid. "How did it even survive the Cataclysm?"

"It's lucky it survived that Solstice," Lion-o shrugged. The two of them laughed, as Wily-Kit ran her fingers across the fifteen-year-old braid.

"Actually, I can't take full credit," Lion-o said, more seriously. "I found it in a trunk of Snarf's old possessions." Lion-o made a sound like clearing his throat-memories of his nurse-maid and squire still brought tears to the Thundercat Lord's eyes. "The old fuzz-ball actually saved it, along with all my baby teeth and report cards and...sorry..." Lion-o tried to cough again.

Wily-Kit gave Lion-o a hug. "It's OK. This is the first holiday without...I mean, if anyone says anything about you getting misty-eyed, I might slip a digestive pill in their coffee."

"Thanks," Lion-o whispered. "But you still haven't found my real present."

"WHAT?" Wily-Kit shouted, her yelp loud enough to startle some of the party guests. "We promised no.... "

"Look closely," Lion-o whispered in her ear, before Wily-Kit could complete her protest. She ran her fingers down the entire length of the braid, until she found something hard and small tied at the end.

Wily-Kit's eyes and mouth were wide-open. Shinier than the old, cub-bitten ribbon, or the box it held, was a platinum ring with a pearl set into it.

"I lied when I said I wanted nothing in return," Lion-o slid off the chair and knelt at Wily-Kit's knee. "What I want...all I want for the new year...is for you to say you'll be my wife."

The room suddenly became very quiet. The other Thundercats stood up. Wily-Kat stopped playing and looked as if he would pounce on Lion-o. No one said a word, hoping to catch Wily-Kit's very quiet, tear-filled reply.

The hall erupted again in loud shouts and cheers, as Wily-Kit jumped on top of Lion-o, kissing him with all her strength. The guests marveled at the dazzling ring, yet scolded Lion-o for wrapping it in such a ratty old ribbon.

All the Lord and his lady could do was roll their eyes, and share a smile.

 

 

 


End file.
